


Assigned female at rebirth

by translated_wolf_puppy (confused_wolf_puppy)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Other, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/translated_wolf_puppy
Summary: AU in which Abel doesn't die.Pierce is writing his diary while Able has to face the struggels that come with his new body.
Kudos: 8





	Assigned female at rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mentioning of gender dysphoria

_Diary of Marcus Pierce._

_June 1st_

Since Lucifer is not going to help me anymore, I need to find a way to lift the curse on my own, or rather with the help of Abel. Just as Amanadiel thinks Lucifer is his test, I think Abel is mine. I never intended to write a single word into this diary Ella gave me, but since I have no other idea of keeping track about what happens between Abel and me, I should make use of it.

Abel came back yesterday. Although he said he needed time away, he stood in front of my door in the middle of the night asking for a resting place. My best guess is, that he doesn't have anyone besides me. He doesn't belong.

He is sleeping peacefully on my couch while I write this, snoring like an animal. I should prepare a room for him soon as he will probably stay for a while.

_June 5th_

The first days Abel wasn't talking much with me. He has his own room now and even a set of keys. He can come and go as he wants, and he is away quite often, not ready to face our shared past, yet.

However, I think there is something else on his mind.

_June 6th_

Able announced that he wanted to do an activity together. We kinda get warmer with each other, but there are too many things we stay silent about.

_June 10th_

Able is drifting into a depressing. I cannot get him to open up. Maybe I should send him to Ella? She can cheer up everyone. Maybe my test is to be a good brother and make up for the mistakes I made centuries ago.

Abel agreed to go for a shopping trip next Saturday since he doesn't have many belongings, yet. I hope this helps to strengthen our newfound relationship.

_June 12th_

An incident at the mall happened today. When I suggested to my brother that it would be a good idea to call him by a feminine name in public, he threw a temper tantrum. We didn't talk for a while. To be honest, it made me angry. Why did he have to be so stubborn about it? Since he is going to stay on earth for a while longer, we should think of a suitable way to deal with it.

After lunch Abel felt a bit better. We found a brand-new wardrobe for him and he chose a lot of unisex clothes, although I had to help him combining stuff. It would have looked ridiculous if he chose himself. It makes me melancholic to think about how many changing fashion trends I already outlived.

_June 20th_

At this point I don't know what to do anymore. Although we make a lot together - and Abel seems to like it - he is getting more and more unmotivated and the times where he is in a good mood decrease. The breasts, that in the beginning made him feel special, now disgust him.

I should talk to Lucifer, but it's really hard to get him in a quiet moment since the detective is more or less present all the time and I cannot ask the questions I have in front of her.

Hopefully Abel will find a way out of depression on his own.

_June 22nd_

I had to throw Abel out of bed today. A change needs to be made. I should contact Doctor Linda.

_June 25th_

We surprisingly met Detective Decker downtown. A lot of questions had to be answered. Why I still hung out with the suspect "Brie" from our previous case and unfortunately, I called him Abel and went with male pronouns. Before I could think of a suitable excuse, Abel told her, that his soul ended up in the wrong body and just as I thought Chloe would get suspicious, she somehow understood?!

Anyway, she thinks my brother is transgender and she thinks I spend time with him to be a good ally. I'm lucky that we got away with such a simple - nearly the truth - explanation.

_June 26th_

After working hours Detective Decker approached my desk. She is a very helpful person, but I need her to stay away from my brother, because I knew what she wanted regarded him and we cannot tell her the whole truth. She doesn't even believe that Lucifer is the actual devil. Maybe I should talk to him about what Chloe already knows, to be on the safe side.

Luckily, she didn't want to meet Abel again, but she informed herself about gender dysphoria and told me where I could find more information about it. I didn't understand everything she told me, but maybe this is the reason why Abel feels worse and worse. Thank you, Chloe. You were heaven sent. Literally.

_June 27th_

What I read somehow concerned me. I should have a talk with Able.

_June 27th follow-up_

I saw Abel's eyes lighting up when I faced him. I was surprised until he told me, that he now knew and was able to express what was going on. He spent the rest of the day on social media and now ordered a binder.

_June 30th_

I'm glad that he feels better for the moment but I'm not sure how we should deal with this inconvenience in the future. To get hormone treatment he needs to talk to a therapist and if he tells the truth - and Able is to naïve to not do so - they will think he is crazy. What shall I do?

_July 5th_

Abel made a fucking deal with Lucifer??!!!!

Gosh I'm out.

Glad for him, however, but why does it have to be with the devil in my life.


End file.
